Peverted Sirius
by 12UNKNOWN34
Summary: Sirius accidently looks at something private.


**Perverted Sirius**

"SIRIUS! I'LL KILL YOU I WILL!" Ryan yelled, running down the stairs after Sirius. Sirius laughed wildly as he ran to the kitchen."Sirius Black I will murder you!" Ryan yelled angrily at Sirius as she came running into the kitchen almost 10 seconds after Sirius. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weaseley and Tonks were sitting at the table when Sirius and Ryan came running down the stairs. They were still sitting there too."Really, Ryan? Come now, you would really kill your dad's best friend? That's just cruel." Sirius said, grinning wildly."What did Sirius do, Ryan?" Tonks asked a confused expression on her face."What did he do?What did he do?He came in my room while I was changing and I was pulling my shirt over my head and he…he saw m-my stuff!" Ryan practically yelled, outraged. Remus and Arthur chuckled, while Tonks and Sirius laughed out loud."I'm sorry Ryan it's just how you said It.", Remus said, smiling. Then Ryan yelled,"Aren't you going to do something?" "Sirius why did you go in her room while she was changing?" Remus asked Sirius."Well, I didn't mean to see her 'stuff' or go in while she was changing. It was an accident, and also, thank you for showing me your 'stuff' Ryan, because I haven't seen 'stuff' that young in a **long **time." Sirius said, grinning and laughing. Ryan was outraged."You pervert!" Ryan yelled at Sirius. Sirius laughed."Yeah. Sirius the Pervert. That's me." Sirius sat down by Remus and Ryan sat across from Remus by Tonks and Arthur. Then Sirius joked,"Hey Ryan can I ask you something?" "What?" Ryan said crossly, turning away from Tonks and fixing a stare on Sirius, waiting. Sirius then quickly whispered to Remus,"Can I ask Ryan if I can squeeze her 'stuff'?"Remus whispered back to Sirius"It's your funeral, Sirius." "Ok." Sirius responded, giving Remus and Arthur a quick smile. "Can I squeeze one? Pretty please?" Sirius pleaded, a puppy dog look on his face as he pointed to Ryan's 'stuff'. Before Ryan had a chance to respond or yell, Dumbledore came bursting in, robes billowing. He had a serious expression on his face, like he was about say something really important. "I just wanted to say…. LEMON DROPS ARE THE BOMB!" Right after saying that, Albus vanished. "That was odd….." Arthur said, confused. "Oh well, I guess I'll go and take a shower…" Sirius said, giving Ryan a malicious grin. Ryan then remembered what Sirius had said before. Anger started to build quickly like someone trying to win the best Lego sculpture contest. "Sirius Black." Ryan paused, trying to grasp the effect Snape had when he singled out a trouble-making student or any student for that matter. "One more step and I'll…" She started to say, but was cut off by a laughing Sirius. "What will you do? Tickle me? Honestly Ryan, I'm not scared of you. Now, if you and Remus got on me….. That would be minor. Oh….. What about you got you, Fred and George on me… that would be medium. You don't scare me Ryan. Never have and never will." Sirius finished, giving a look at Ryan that said 'you can't stop me! HAHAHA!' Suddenly, Fred and George came in the room, both apparently angry. "RYAN! Where are you!" They both shouted, looking around for her. Fred finally saw her and told George. They then walked toward her, eyes narrowed. Ryan grinned wildly and ran out of the door that led into the hallway and ran as fast she could up the stairs. "What's going on?" Remus and Tonks said at the same time. Tonks smiled at Remus, while Remus blushed and looked away. Fred broke the silence." Ryan turned all of our underwear hot pink." There was silence until Tonks broke it by laughing. "Oh my God! What did you do to her!" George answered "We turned all of her bracelets into baby mice." Remus, Arthur, Tonks and Sirius started laughing at that. "Really! I thought you were smarter than that." Arthur said, still laughing. Fred then whispered to George and George nodded. Fred left the room and went up the stairs. George then sat down and said "Fred's going to go and try to find Ryan." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"FRED! Let me go! Fred!" Ryan yelled at Fred, who had grabbed her from behind when he found her hiding in a closet. She, of course, ran, and almost got to stairs that led upstairs and that when Fred grabbed her. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Miss Trouble-maker." Fred said, slinging Ryan over his shoulder. "Fred! Let go of me! Fred!" Ryan yelled as Fred carried her quickly downstairs to the kitchen, grinning as he announced " Got her!" Fred then set her down in a chair by George and an empty chair. Ryan quickly looked around and before she could get up George held her down. Fred quickly sat in the empty chair by Ryan. George let go of her. There was silence until Tonks said, grinning all the while "Why would you do such a thing Ryan?" Ryan, who saw Tonk's grin, grinned back at her and said "Well, I was only having fun. Is having fun a crime now?" Fred and George instantly grinned at that. "Oh… we can't stay angry at you. You're too…. What's the right word….. Any suggestions, anyone? I personally think she's the cutest girlfriend ever." Fred said, grinning. "I think she's funny and devious." George declared. Tonks was next. "I think she's pretty cool." Arthur then says "I think those two" he pointed at Fred and George " Are lucky to have a friend like Ryan." Then Remus. "I just want to say, I'm very lucky to have Ryan as a daughter. Also, I think she's just like Fred and George: a goofball." Remus smiled a little after saying that. Everyone laughed. Last but definitely not least, Sirius. "I think she's just a crazy, wild, rambunctious, little girl who should prank more often." Sirius grinning wildly at Ryan, who returned the grin.

**The End**


End file.
